The Galaxy's Lost Gou'ald
by forevercharmed01
Summary: Everyone know's who Vala mal Doran is. Ex host, space pirate, Alien con artist/seductress extraordinaire and all round pain in the arse. But what if there was more to her then anybody ever knew, what if her story didn't begin with Qetesh and end with the Ori? What if one innocent looking journal, told the tale of a child none of them ever heard of, but knew very well.
1. Apophis's Greatest Treasure

**Ok, back again with a new story, this time i think this one is so much better,**

**The other one I will keep because it took me a while to write that and would be sad to see it go, but for now I think this one is one that will be more updated.**

**As i have said before no Beta...But I won't give up on my search...So if you read and see a slight mistake. Tell me please or ignore it and hopefully just enjoy the story, I do check it twice just to make sure so I do try to make as little grammar errors as possible but sorry if I do.**

**Happy reading, :)**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Stargate...Shame.**

* * *

The rules passed down generations from the being's that lived eon's ago were held with high regard throughout the galaxy. The thousands of different species and races that inhabited the systems all across space, different ones had their own laws and guidelines to live and learn by allowing them to grow and survive successfully. The high being's to the commoner's all abide by the laws of their home planets and did well to not disobey or ever break them.

Even the ones regarded by the rest as evil had their own laws and one race in particular. The Gou'ald, however sneaky, sly, backstabbing, conniving, power-hungry, insane and cold-hearted tyrant's that they were. Had their rules and one which was held as number one on their list was.

No children.

The birth of a child, any child, between two Gou'ald was considered a taboo and was punishable with the harshest of penalties. Death not only was the child destroyed but the parents who dared to break that one sacred rule, they to were put to death it seemed like a harsh justice but the Gou'ald feared any child born in such a way. Their genetic memory was both a blessing and a curse and if an infant should ever exist. They would inherit all the knowledge of the two parents making them both all-knowing and extremely dangerous.

The old ones feared such a union and so enforced that rule in order to keep control of their species and make sure that their survival was safe guarded. And it was as they lived without fear until eventually they outgrew their home planet before it was decided that in order to truly make their mark on the system. They needed to expand.

And so by using the Chapa'ai…Something that had shared their planet for centuries before they finally figured was some sort of gate. They were able to move from one planet to another using their host's to move and ultimately conquer, soon they had taken the planet's enslaving the inhabiting population to their will and using them to rule and profess themselves gods. This went on for millions of years until they had firmly established themselves as one of the Galaxies leading, if not. Only unstoppable force, each Gou'ald who had yearned for glory was rewarded with their share of the planet's and its resources. But soon that wasn't enough for the ego and power mad god's.

They began to fight among themselves. Using trickery and underhanded tactics to get the upper hand on their foes, it was their nature to do as such and soon they were at war with one another, having their soldier's fight and kill for the title of supreme overlord. It was bloodshed throughout the galaxy but with no other strong enough to take them on it carried on until after so long, their wars took them to a place in the far reach of the Milky Way and a place called earth.

Earth was the home of the SG-1. Not that they knew this, it was also the home of one Daniel Jackson. A man who was, at the time grieving for the recent loss of his wife a few years ago he would never have dreamed of getting married. He had to work to revive his career which had been badly tarnished by the books he published; he wasn't insane he knew that Aliens' existed. They had to. And he set about trying to prove that.

Only it didn't go as he planned and if he hadn't have been offered a place at the secret Stargate programme a place that proved him absolutely right, he didn't know where he would have ended up, but he never in his life dreamed that now he was travelling to different planet's exploring uncharted places, meeting new people and Alien's alike and never thought of marrying one.

But all that changed due to a simple but very life binding misunderstanding and now he found himself living on the planet Abydos with his wife who he had soon grown to love deeply. He didn't think life could get any better.

And he was right. It didn't, in fact it got worse. Because not long after the Gou'ald came. The race that had called themselves god's he come and torn their idyllic little home apart in the search for new hosts. He had learnt all about the so-called, superior race. And how they had risen up to take command to of the galaxy system he spent long hours learning their language, their culture and realized that they were nothing but fakes.

But seeing as he was no longer an apart of the SG-1 team he couldn't do anything about it that was, until they came one day and took his wife and brother-in-law. It killed him and he quickly went to his old team for their help, he was desperate and would do anything to get the back and was willing to fight the self-imposed god's to do so, the impending fight was what restarted the stargate programme back up as soon they knew it was only a matter of time before they made a bid for earth doing exactly the same damage and horror they had to the countless others left in their wake.

Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough. He got his wife back but not before seeing her and her brother being taken as host's he thought that image would be the worst of his life but he was soon wrong as he quickly came to learn. Apophis, the system lord, had taken Sha're as his queen and in a desperate bid to regain his footing in the ranks that had taken a serious beating. He broke the first and most sacred rule of the Gou'ald.

He created a child with his Goa'uld wife, Amonet. He planned to use the child, who would be born with all the knowledge they held as a host once it was mature enough but when the child was eventually born. A boy, he was snatched by Heru-ur and taken away before his plan could come to, but in reality he was betrayed by his wife who hid the knowledge of the child's whereabouts before sending him away a year later to Kheb.

It was through battle that Daniel's heart shattered once more when Amonet, now once more in control of Sha're attacked and tried to kill him only to be killed by Teal'c who in an act of self-defense on Daniel's part. Shot her with his weapon. She died in his arms happy in the knowledge that she was free once more. And asked him to promise her that he would forgive Teal'c for doing what he did as it was the right thing to do in the end.

He did so but with a heavy heart and secretly knew that it would take time and a lot of it, before he could even think about doing what he had promised. He knew that his friend was only looking out for him but seeing her lifeless tore his heart in two and the image would stay with him forever.

The war was won eventually when Apophis went down on his Mother ship as it was attacked by the replicators. Earth was safe once more and so was Shifu; the child who was by right's an abomination.

But he was a part of his wife and he knew that it wasn't his fault to be born to such rules and so vowed to protect him with all his might. They hide him from the other Goa'uld who on learning of the child, were determined to kill him but they soon found a presence in the form of Oma Desala. Who took care of him and once it was revealed that Shifu would never tell of the knowledge he possessed. They could walk away happy with that in mind. As soon after, he ascended to the higher plane.

With the stargate back up and running and the memory of his wife being too strong in his old home Daniel returned with them but wasn't the same. He went on missions and translated the artefacts they brought back, but he was subdued and would hide away for hours. He also never spoke to Teal'c, as he struggled to stand by the man who killed his wife, even if it was for his own.

But with all that had took place it prompted him to learn more about Harcesis. Or the forbidden children he would spend hours a day reading up on anything he could find about them it was mostly in the old Gou'ald writing but he was able to piece it together, he learnt that they were feared so because of the innate knowledge that they were born with and that they knew the real truth of their origin's. They could undo all that they had built and reveal their lies.

He was glad that Shifu was the only child ever born from such monster's as he read up on the punishment if they should ever be caught. And despite the fact that the Gou'ald were nothing but evil, life sucking parasites he knew they would never dare break their beloved laws which were a relief to all as he didn't want to think of the horror of what the any child might have gone through.

He put the last of the scrolls away and left his room they were going off world to scour another one of Apophis stronghold. They had to make sure that it was safe and that the dead Gou'ald had kept nothing dangerous or planet threatening that could be used if in the wrong hands. It had been a few months since the battle and although he was still madly miserable and hurting, he could at least stand to be around Teal'c as they carried out their explorations.

He wasn't anywhere close to forgiving him but this was at least the start as he got himself ready. In spite of his inner turmoil he still couldn't help but feel that tiny spark of excitement that took hold every time there was a new planet to explore and take in the information that was just waiting to be learnt. It made him feel like a child and he zipped up his jacket with fresh vigor.

He met up with the rest of the team in the gate room as Mitchell smiled and nodded in greeting. He was a man of little word, but still in his own way, knew how to make a person feel better than they were. Stepping up he listened to Landry wish them good luck before the gate dialed and once more they were off. They stepped out on to the desolate planet that they knew once housed lush forests and life. Now seemed like a barren wasteland and anything that lived here was nothing more than as parasitic as the Gou'ald themselves.

"Alright apparently Apophis held his stash in a nearby mountainside cave." Mitchell called out as he scoured the area.

"We need to make sure nothing goes wrong, anything is lost. Or we end up messing with something and blow the planet up." He added as Sam looked at him.

"What" She shook her head before looking down at the digital compass and turning in the direction of the mountains which they could see in the distance. She nodded her head before starting to move.

"…This way." She called out as they looked at her before Cam shrugged and followed, with Teal'c and Daniel bringing up the rear. They walked for miles in a straight line never waiving until they could see the large mountain's in the distance before Mitchell called for a break. Daniel had brought a book with him from Apophis main lair as he sat down and flipped open the page he had left off at.

He had mixed feelings on reading this journal. It was written by the….Thing, he refused to call it a human. And was the sole cause of all his pain. But although he couldn't put it down he needed to know all that he had put down needed to know everything in case a situation like this ever arise again that way if earth came under attack they would be ready. He was steadily getting absorbed in the pages that he didn't hear Sam calling him.

"Daniel…Daniel…..DANIEL!"

He jumped a little and looked up to see the blonde smiling at him he looked to see that they were heading out again and gave a meek one in return before hastily packing his things and hurrying to catch up as they carried on the rest of the way until eventually they came to their destination. Sam looked down at the navigational compass as it pointed to the middle and sighed.

'_Why is it never just at the bottom?' _she thought to herself before turning to them.

"Well" Mitchell asked as she frowned and pointed upwards. The three men followed her line of sight and sighed at the slight fog cloud that covered their way.

"Juusst great." Cam groaned and started moving to the trail that led up as he motioned for them to follow. A few scrapes and almost a near miss with a rock slide later, they make it to the fog cloud that was blocking their way as Cam stopped and held up his hand, eyeing the purple cloud with suspicion he bit his lip as he thought about what the next course of action was.

He looked around to see if there was a way past the cloud but the path was to narrow and didn't seem to split off anywhere he looked back to see if there was another way but as before, the path was singular. Eventually he gave up and sighed, before speaking.

"Well it looks like the only way forward….Is forward." The others looked concerned as they took in the not so normal fog bank as Cam bent down to pick up a rock. He aimed it straight in the middle and threw it before waiting. On the other side the sound of clanking could be heard as the rock landed on the floor and after a few more minutes to be sure. He deemed it safe enough to pass.

"Ok well it doesn't look like it is gonna kill us or anything. But as precaution I'll be going first." He made it clear that there was no arguing as he gripped his gun tighter before very slowly making his way onward. The rest watched with a mix of trepidation, curiosity and worry as he disappeared into the mist. Silence followed as they waited with baited breath until his voice on the other side had them all let go of the breath they had held with relief.

"It's ok you can come through!" Sam looked back to the others with a smile and nodded before following suit. Cautiously they all moved on as they felt the path underneath their feet.

"Follow my voice." He called out again as they went in the direction of the sound and carried on until they came out the other end to see Mitchell smiling at them they all stopped on the other side and looked back to the now what they knew to be a harmless cloud as Sam tilted her head a little.

"Wonder what that was about?" She asked as they observed the smog in front of them as Daniel held his hand out and tried to clutch the cloud before bringing it back ad shrugging.

"Maybe it's a defence trap." Teal'c spoke up a few seconds later as Cam nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah like a booby trap." As he looked back to the smoke again with a frown. "But why didn't it hurt us…Or at the very least stop us from carrying on?" Sam looked at the purple smog before replying.

"It could be reverse phycology." She turned to them. "You know. If anyone was to try and steal his things he put this in place knowing it was harmless but wanted them to think it was dangerous. That it could either hurt or kill them…If they thought that then they stayed away."

The others thought about it, it did make sense as they realized that Apophis was smarter then they gave him credit for." Cam hitched his weapon a little higher as he eyed the cloud once more before turning.

"Alright let's keep going. If there are any more traps like that then we need to keep a tight lookout." Before continuing on and up, higher and higher they climbed as the air, just like on earth. Seemed to thin making it harder to breathe forcing them to stop once more and rest until with one more push they reach a stone circle that led to an indoor entrance to inside the mountain.

"This is it."

They looked at the circle and around for more traps that the former Gou'ald might have left if they set them off. But with a slow and steady observation it seemed the area was safe before they moved to the circle and read the inscription on the wall.

"Well I'm out." Cam said once he realized that it was a riddle before moving and letting the two brainiac's of the team get closer as he put his pack on the floor. He watched as they narrowed their eyes at the wordy puzzle.

"I'm two-faced but bare only one; I have no legs but travel widely. Men spill much blood over me; kings leave their imprint on me. I have greatest power when given away, yet lust for me keep's me locked away. What I'm I?"

They both pulled away frowning as their intelligent mind's already went to work trying to work it out Teal'c who spoke very little moved to stand next to Cameron as they watched them confer and mutter to themselves as they pondered. It took some time in by which Mitchell had sat down on his bag as they carried on talking.

"Geez how long does it take?" He muttered as the large Jaffa turned his head a little.

"Do you think that you could solve it, Cameron Mitchell?" The commander looked at the other man before shaking his head. "No…No that's fine. We can wait a little."

They fell quiet and carried on watching as the others put on a show of waving their hand's about madly and looking at the wall again before nodding. Soon enough they had stopped semi arguing as Sa turned to the others who had waited patiently with Cam nearly falling asleep, as she smiled and spoke.

"We got it."

The snoozing commander opened his eyes as he looked up at her and took a breath before jumping to his feet. Brushing his pants down, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Good, good…..Well?" She turned back to the wall where Daniel was as they picked up their bags and moved next to them as they looked around for any sign of how to answer.

"Well."

"We think the answer is coin." The other man looked at Daniel who turned to stare at him before he shrugged.

"Coin?"

"Yep. It seems plausible and it does seem like him to have a riddle that is based on something as superficial as money." He turned when Sam tapped his shoulder and pointed to a small indent in the wall on the other side leaving the others waiting again as they put the answer in a small bowl that had been hidden with Carter drawing the shape of the answer before placing it back in the indent and waiting.

Nothing happened for a while until suddenly the wall started to shake causing them to jump slightly in alarm as they took a few steps back with a few glances and more concerned look's they watched as the wall slowly started to lift. They watched as it rose higher and higher until it hit the top with a sounding thud. None moved for a while as they waited for anything that might jump out at them only to find it safe after it seemed safe.

With a nod Cam pick up his bag and made his way inside making sure to keep his gun in front of him and the light on so that he could see as he led the others deeper into the cave. They walked for what seemed like hours with Mitchell never taking his keen gaze away from focus as he continued to scour the area around him before coming to a stop at a large cavern which led to a steep drop as he glanced down at the murky darkness where there seemed no escape.

"Alright well good news is there's a bridge. Bad news, it looks like its one heavy step away from snapping." He said on pointing to a thin rope bridge that crossed to the other side. The others saw what was in all intent's a tight rope and groaned.

"Can this get any worse?" Daniel asked only to be hit in the arm by Mitchell.

"Ow…Ow, OW." He rubbed his arm as the other man shook his head and glared.

"Great just go and jinx the mission why don't ya" Turning he muttered something under his breath before checking out the bridge once more trying to decide whether to was safe for any weight before he made up his mind.

"What the hell. We're only here once." And nodded his head onward as he made his way down. The rest followed on but were eyeing the bridge that seemed to get less stable with every step they took. They made it to the beginning as Cam stopped once more and waited for them to catch up, giving them a smile that was meant to be encouraging but his own apprehension about the safety of the rope bridge made it seem like he was sending them to their deaths. But he hoped they could tell.

He turned back to face forwards and looked across to the other side. He could see it was a straight path on from there but they fist had to make it over, he closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head before taking a deep breath. He sometimes hated being the leader, it did no good for his heart and his insurance was sure to be something in the stupid numbers. But they were his team and he wouldn't change his position for anything, even if it did mean going head first into certain death to save them.

Or of course checking if a thread bare rope bridge was safe for walking across.

Opening his eyes he nodded once and took the first step.

Daniel's eyes were as big as saucers as they finally came to Apophis hidden cove of treasure, the bridge as it turned out was just another of his tricks and was a safe as if it was made of steel. By the end all of them had grown increasingly annoyed and pissed at the dead Gou'ald who, it seemed, liked to play nasty tricks as they pushed on until they finally got to what they had searched for.

And it didn't disappoint. As far as they could see, masses of golden statues, piles of jewels' all in different shapes and colors lay scattered. Priceless other artifacts were stacked in corners as they split up and walked among what could only be a treasure hunter paradise. He made his way through the valuables and bent to pick up what looked like ancient tablet's and grinned. Well at least he had things to take back with him as he pressed on.

On he walked until he came to a stop in front of a large trunk. Ever the explorer his curiosity was piqued, and so knelt in front of the locked box. The little excavator in him wanted to open it and see what was inside straight away and so he stretched out his hands ready to indulge him but then his logical side rose up and proverbially hit him in the arm just like Cam had before.

That made him stop and take fact of what it was he was actually looking at along with where they were. It was a former galaxy rulers hide out for stolen and extremely rich possession's ones he most likely taken and pillaged from planets he conquered. Each planet was different and for all he knew some of these if not most could have come from temples, shrines, witch doctors. Anything he didn't know and so took in to account that it could have been cursed.

Biting his lip he stared at the closed lid and really, really, really. Did want to see what was inside. But seeing as he knew just how many times they had been hit. Struck down. Blasted, almost torn into tiny pieces nearly lost limbs and the countless other things that came with being in the middle of cursed items' he were inclined to take this as carefully as he could.

Looking around to see if anything was handy enough he could use but frowned when it all seemed to be statues, pictures and some necklaces. Looking at the box again he sighed and knew that he would just have to wing it leaning down he took hold of the top, and as carefully and with as much bravery as he could muster, lifted the lid open a bit. He waited until it was the slightest bit up before yanking it back all the way and diving behind a large figure of what seemed to be an honor to a god before peeking out for the result.

He eyed the innocent trunk as it lay open and scanned the area for any sign that something bad might come his way on his opening of the box. But after a few minutes and nothing happened, he slowly crept out and moved inch by inch over more inclining to think it now to be exactly what it was, a trunk. He edged closer until he could peek inside but still be a little way away and gazed at what treasure it could have held.

To his delight. It was books, lots and lots of books deciding that all was ok he moved the edge and bent down lifting the first tome he could reach and brought it to his face. His gaze drifted over the large, heavy book trying to make out the title but it was in some other language that he couldn't make out but would once he was back at the base. Moving on to the next he carefully brought out each book and looked at their titles as he deciphered which was which.

All in all there were a lot of very old books ones that looked from ages long since gone and the only of some were of languages that he could name of the top of his head, reaching the end he decided to take them all back with him and smile to himself as he put his bag down and began the process of putting each away with as much care. Handling them like a new-born baby as he stacked them neatly one on the other.

Once he had put them all in his bag he went to shut the lid, happy with his swag. Only something at the bottom of the trunk caught his eye and as he looked he could see it was another book. Swiping it up, he saw that it was considerably a lot thinner than the rest. It didn't have a hard back or was leather-bound like some of the other's it was wrapped and tied with a small string as he turned it in his hands.

It was only after looking seeing a few ink blots did he realize that it was a journal. He frowned as he held it in front of him Apophis had treasures from across the galaxy, things that where priceless and nothing money could buy. So why, if he had all that did he also have a scrappy looking diary?

He didn't ponder for too long as he heard from behind him somewhere Cam calling out to the rest that it was time to go, they had the co-ordinates so they could send in a clean-up team to gather the rest of the treasure before bringing it back to base. Opening his rucksack once more he placed the diary on top, he didn't know what he would find in it but it did no harm in having a light read before working on the bigger stuff.

Returning to the Stargate base. The routine was pretty standard. The shower, change of clothes a little rest before meeting the general in the meeting room to debrief. Something which went thankfully fast as Mitchell gave the basic report of what happened on the mountain. He waited until Landry nodded which was usually the signal for them to leave and so he shot out of his chair and down the hall to his lab, he was eager to get a start on the books he rescued.

Shutting his door he switched on his light and sat in his chair, he took in a deep breath before reaching and pulling the bag over to him he hadn't a chance to unpack it before the meeting and so was going to take his time now he opened the strings and carefully reached in to take the first book out, only to pull the small journal out.

He held it in his hand's remembering that he had placed it on top. Looking at the small book glanced at the other much thicker books in the bag before eyeing the little book and shrugged.

What the hell. He would read this first before making a start on the others and so, sat back in his chair but not before going to make himself a coffee with his newly ought coffee maker in the corner of his room he got sick of having to get up and travel to the mess room just to walk back and so figured he could cut out half the time and just bought a coffee machine to keep in his room.

Sitting back down his liquid gold. He placed the book in front of him before undoing the strings and flipping open the cover. He was right in his initial thinking's and that it indeed was a diary of some sort before taking the first sip of what was to be many more in the long line and bent over the book. He was pleased to find that it was written in the Goa'uld language and so that it would be easy to translate as started reading the first page.

By the end of the fifth page he was hooked. Nothing else in the room mattered as he poured over each page of neatly written wording. From what he could gather it was written by someone undertaking an experiment. What he didn't know yet but it involved a pregnant person if what he was picturing. Maybe how long it took for the baby to grow perhaps? From what he could gather the book itself was really old.

On looking at it nobody seeing it would have made the assumption to the ordinary eye it would just look like a raggy old book that was no good for anything except the bin. But to his mind and eye it was another treasure, but that was only after he had started reading it if not then he too would have been one of the many who thought it bin worthy. But not anymore. He hadn't read anything like it before, if what he could guess was right then this was written by someone who predated their current year by more than a few thousand-year as he was having a hard time getting some of the wording as it was mixed with that he hadn't heard and that excited him.

He glanced at the clock as it read 2:10. Had he really been reading for more than two hours? It seemed like only ten minutes glancing at the empty mug he decided that one more cup before making himself go to bed. Sam was right he did need to start taking it easy. But as he made a new one a few more pages couldn't hurt whilst he waited. He stood taking the book with him as he moved across the room to the coffee machine as he put his mug down.

Switching the button he stood leaning on the side as the coffee boiled and held the book close to his face. He was already halfway through. It might not have been a long book as it was admittedly small much to his disappointment and as he had already flipped to the end to find empty pages, whoever it was had cut the experiment short so didn't finish. He reluctantly put the book on the ide as he fixed his drink but scooped it up just as quick once he had and took it back to the desk before sitting down again and getting lost in the story.

The more he read the better the picture he got now and couldn't wait to document it all in a presentation. It was about a pregnant woman and the months that led up to the birth of the baby. Apparently the birth of the child was something that they were anticipating greatly. But what got him was why it was written in Gou'ald. Who could have possibly written about a birth in the language of the false god's?

Did they want to hide the birth somehow? Did they want to keep the baby a secret and so chose to use a language not known to many? He mused on that as he carried on reading as eventually his last cup of coffee was long gone and he was still sat in his chair. But for now with very good reason.

He was frozen.

Not in the ice freezing sense but the stone cold, heart stopping kind of way. He had almost finished the book but with all that he had read, he didn't need to, to get the full story. Now he knew why it was written in the language of the snakes. Yes he was right in his one thought that they could possibly be hiding the baby, and he was now glad that Apophis was more of a hoarder then a scholar because if he had bothered to read this, surely he would have destroyed it almost as quickly.

It documented the conception. The wait, and the arrival of a child. But it wasn't just any child, it was a Harcesis. A child born of the Gou'ald.

His mouth dropped open as the week by week entry dating, timing and describing in detail all that entailed with the pregnancy told him a story that as far as he knew. Was never told in the history of the species. As far as they all knew only one Harcesis existed, and that child was now a part of the ascended. But according the lowly journal that had been hidden under books for who knew for how many years, that wasn't the case.

He read the part of the birth and his heart once more skipped a beat as the gender was revealed to be that of a girl. This was more proof that could change a part of a race's natural history. Not for the better of course seeing as the child by rights would be immediately hunted and killed. But still.

He was particularly interested in the after care of the child. As he read the word's that told him how the girl. A baby in the morning was soon that of a five-year old come the end of the night. It saddened him to think that like Shifu; this little girl had been accelerated in the rate of her growth and was forced to mature well before her time. But seeing as technically this child was the first one ever born. He should have felt sorry for the boy who was now with the ancient's but he knew that he was happy. Plus Shifu; thanks' to the help of Oma was able to stay a boy, this little girl however. He had to read on to see

So he let his eyes drop back to the page as he read on.

'_After much waiting and careful planning. The child is finally here a girl, who will be the most perfect host. The entirety of our race's genetic knowledge will be beheld within her mind allowing her to know all; we had to hide her for fear of Rán finding out he is getting too close for my liking and should he discover the secret of our treachery to our kin. We will all surely be put to death.' _

Daniel read page's that were filled with every little detail. Every moment about the child. Every word written about the law that they broke. He didn't think he could put it down.

'_We have named the girl. Chione. Sif refuses to leave her alone which worries me. As a race of little emotion; we do not get attached to things by trivial matters such as love. But for some reason the more time she spends with the little girl the more I see an unknown look in her eye, she knows the price paid if she is to get caught. But I cannot deny her, no matter the cost.'_

Narrowing his eyes he had to read that part over, it wasn't a secret that the Gou'ald held no love for anything other than themselves it just wasn't in their nature to yet this man was writing about one possibly being able to love a child. Was that right? Could it be that they might have at one point in time, been able to feel emotion.

_It's the second day of Chione's birth and already she looks like a tiny child, it is both fascinating and wonderful at the same time.'_

'Yep' He thought as he cracked his neck to get rid of the crick. 'Altered growth rate.'

'_She already knows so much. Soon it will not be long before she is fully able to use all our technology. We just have to keep her hidden long enough so the others do not suspect. The more she grows the more she learn's. It is only a matter of time before she becomes more capable than an adult. Once she fully matures, I will soon be unstoppable.'_

The next few pages were half-filled and covered with scribbles. He bent to try to make out some of the wording but couldn't decipher it properly, all he could get was. Ran away, twelve. Found…..And killed. Sitting back in his chair, he took a few minutes to try to piece together the scrappy sentence as his tired mind slowly formed what he thought it could have meant.

The girl or Chione as she was called. Must have been twelve or at least the physical appearance of that. Age wise she must have been no older than a week. At that stage she must have run away from her parent's...Would they be called that? He didn't know really as the parasitic snakes were not really the maternal bunch but went with it as he carried on.

So she ran away from them at twelve. And he looked back at the book and saw the word's caught and death he suddenly felt a little sad at what his mind next assumed. She had run off, been caught. They found out about her Harcesis background. And was immediately killed. Along with the ones that created her that was all that was written as the rest were blank pages and so closed the book as he finished what could have been for him the best read of the month.

He had to tell the others about this in the morning but for now and knowing that the story ended on a sad note. He switched off his light and left his room leaving the book on his desk as he made his way to his base room he was too tired to drive home and so would sleep in the rarely used quarters he had.

* * *

**So here it is, first chapter, hope you all liked,**

**If so and want more then please let me know as I have other stories to attend to and It would kind be a shame to let this one go If no one really is that bothered with it.**


	2. Memories

**Back again.**

**New chapter up, I would like to thank those that reviewed.**

**Not much else to say other then happy reading and I hope you all enjoy. :)**

**I don't own nothing. **

* * *

A few weeks after the mission that saw the team clean up Apophis treasury. They where sat in the meeting room waiting for the general to arrive. They were getting ready for another off world mission this time about some of the Gou'ald under Apophis. They had been informed by sources watching that a few of the dead system lord's old adversaries where on the up rise. With the empty void left by the last high Gou'ald, there was an ever-growing risk of civil war breaking out among the minor god's in the hopes of taking his place.

Apparently it was getting nasty and so they had been alerted in the chances that it might fully break out as already there had been a few battles with casualties in the hundred's. Cameron and Teal'c where already sat in the briefing room and were talking quietly when Sam arrived next. She smiled at the two who returned the greeting before taking a seat opposite them they didn't have to wait long until Daniel arrived as he looked at the table before making his choice and sitting by Sam.

The blonde smiled as he grinned before getting back to his book that he had carried around with him. Well it wasn't a book as such, more the journal that had after her ha read it the first time. Been hidden under piles of paper's and the books that he had brought back and forgot about until he did a spring clean and it resurfaced again.

Spying the little book his curiosity piqued and though already having read through it all once before. His mind couldn't get over the fact that there had been a second Harcesis child or more rather a first. But he had only ever met the one. In fact he was surprised on seeing the thin black book as it suddenly reminded him that in all his excitement about the books he saved. He forgot to tell the others about his discovery.

Kicking himself over it he picked the book up and took it with him flipping it open and starting at the first page again as he made his way down to the meeting room where the other team would most likely be already, the blonde looked at the Archaeologist engrossed in his reading and smiled to herself. There was never a book he couldn't put down and was about to pat his shoulder when the door opened again as the last and newest member of the SG-1 team was escorted in by a less than amused Landry.

She smiled meekly at the others who had looked up only to spot the raven haired woman with the general standing behind her as Cam rolled his eyes. Sam shook her head again as Vala chuckled helplessly before scurrying to sit next to the other woman who smiled at her,

"What did you do this time?" She asked with some humor in her voice as the blacked haired, alien looked at her with something akin to feigned innocence on her face.

"Sam! I'm shocked and affronted that you would accuse me of such behavior."

The scoff from Daniel in the seat next to them had her pulling her tongue before she was about to reply when the firm voice of Hank cut her off as he glared still not happy, as he spoke for her.

"Scamming the new recruits of their first month's pay and…..Blue Jello" In spite of what she had done. The rest couldn't help but smirk all except Teal'c who merely gave the slightest hint of a smile and Daniel. Who once again scoffed and got back to his book before Landry got back to his reprimand.

"Is not classed as preemptive life lesson's for future off base mission's Miss Mal Doran." Vala gave another weak smile and was about to refute but was again cut off.

"Nor is it mandatory. No matter how much you insist it should be."

At that she kept quiet and nodded, putting her hand down and looked at the table as the general looked at her sharply a final time before clearing his throat and addressing the rest of the group, now that the team troublemaker had been personally walked to the room they could get on with the actual topic at present as he held a file in his hand. For the next hour they all listened intently even Vala, though she had to be stopped a couple of times from spinning in her seat.

"Alright. So we all know the basics. Get to it." Landry said as his way of dismissing them before he left the room the other sat in their seats just a little while longer as they usually did to try to plan before changing. Sam sat back in her chair as Cam immediately went into the offensive with his plan that had brewed during the talk. She watched him idly for a few minutes as the woman next to her had gotten bored once more and so had started messing with the settings that set the chair higher or lower.

Leaving the alien to her devices knowing it would be futile to waste her energy she turned to Daniel who was still busying reading.

"What you got there?"

It took a few minutes for him to reply. But he eventually pulled himself away from the current page and turned to her,

"…Hmm what? Sorry. Sam. I was just" Pointing to the book as she smiled knowingly and nodded. She eyed the small book in front of him and asked.

"So what you reading." He glanced down again before smiling as if just remembering something. She could see the glint in his eye that he always got when having found something exciting. It had been few and far between since Sha're died and it was good to see it on him once again.

"When we went to Apophasis mountain retreat" She smiled at the title but nodded.

"When we split up, I went to the back figuring that was where he would either keep his most valued possessions as a way to make sure no one knew or, he would keep his lesser of value to show just how rich he was." She nodded again to show that she understood, as he picked up the book and held it in front of him.

"I found a locked trunk that contained so many books it was unbelievable. I mean there was some there that had been thought lost. But I guess they were something he coveted. I couldn't just leave them so I brought them back…"You know, for when they could be of use." The scoff had them both looking to see the other two men who had now stopped discussing battle tactics and was now listening in to his speech.

"Saving them yeah right. Just another excuse to read. Hey Jackson." Cam grinned as the other man mock laughed and got back to talking.

"Anyway this," As he held up the diary. "Was at the very bottom. Underneath the others, I was going to leave it for the others to get but I figured that if it's a diary than it must have held something important." He stopped talking as the rest of the team sans Vala who had stopped listening a while back were watching him.

"…..Well aren't you gonna tell us?" Mitchell asked after a few minutes as the other man nodded still with him smile. He picked up the book and held it so the others could see. I read it the first night and well I discovered it was all in Gou'ald."

"Gou'ald?" He looked at Mitchell as the leader gave him a confused look. And nodded.

"Yep,"

"The entire diary. All in that snaky language." He nodded again, Sam looked confused an all but didn't say anything just content to let the other man carry on with his story. They should have been getting ready but they were all waiting to hear the rest in spite of the time.

"I managed to decipher it eventually. Took some time though. And once I had it was easier to read, and I found that it was about a pregnancy." He were cut off by a loud groan from Cam who sat back a displeased expression on his face something similar to a pout adorning his features.

"A pregnancy? I thought it was something that could have helped us. You know give us a clue to their downfall." He threw out his hand still put out. "Not something about a hormonal woman waiting to pop one out." He trailed off into silence as Sam looked over at him at his words and gave him a scathing glare.

"…What was that Colonel?" Cam looked to the blonde as he realized what he had just said and his eyes widened as he backtracked quickly.

"…Not that popping kid's out is bad, you know. Miracle of life an all that….Jazz." He got quieter and lower much to the amusement of Daniel who was enjoying his embarrassment. It fell quiet before Sam turned back to Jackson as Cam smiled meekly before she spoke.

"Carry on Daniel." Her tone was a little sharper then the mild one she had, had before as he looked at her and was quick to nod before continuing.

"Well um. Yeah so, it's about a pregnancy. But. It's not just any…..Pregnancy." They turned back to him as Sam frowned a bit. While he may have said that it wasn't like a normal birth. He might have forgotten to take into account that he found the book in an Alien stronghold. Plus nothing that they did could be considered normal.

"Daniel." The Archaeologist looked at her,

"Yeah?" She smiled at his childlike look at having read something fascinating. It reminded her a little of Vala and how she got excited over all thing's expensive.

"Sweetie I hate to say it but what you say is not normal. Well, we kinda already know considering the fact we go around different planets for a living." She said as the others, who had watched, nodded in agreement. They had all seen many things in their life that could be counted as not normal. Hell they were all sitting next to someone who was not normal. Cam gazed over to the raven haired alien and watched as she spun around in her seat and raised a critical brow.

Nope. Definitely not normal in every sense of the word.

He saw the others agree and shook his head. Yes he too did agree that contrary to what he had said that the extent of their normalcy was something that most others would be checked into a health centre for, but this really was not like regular pregnancy.

"Yes I know that is…Well the truth. But I thought that to, until I read the rest." He sat up straighter and looked at the rest of the team.

"This….Talk's about a Harcesis"

He stopped allowing them to take in what he had said as a mixture of looks crossed their faces. Most was confusion but Teal'c as usual was stoic despite his interest.

"…A Harcesis?" He nodded smiling widely.

"You mean Shifu?" At that he shook his head.

At the shaking of his head their interest in the conversation rose once more as Cam looked at the other man for a few minutes before speaking. He was there when the Gou'ald child disappeared or, ascended. And he had learnt from Daniel just how forbidden they were in the general spectrum of all things law like in the snake race. So this had him confused and he let it show.

"So then….What."

"Is this" He nodded to which Jackson grinned again as he placed his hand on the book.

"This is a different one. Another Harcesis." There was a wide-eyed look from Sam as Cam looked concerned, Teal'c once more didn't move a muscle and there was no sound at all from the other woman. Sam was the first to speak as she looked at Daniel with slight worry in her eyes.

"Another….Child?" The Archaeologist nodded now with a slight frown at the worry in her voice.

"Are you sure? Couldn't this be about" She paused looking apologetic; she knew just how much Daniel was attached to the small boy who had gone to the higher plane. It was still a sore spot with him and she hated bringing things up that might cause him more pain. He saw the expression on her face and smiled letting her know it was ok to proceed as she returned it slightly sadder before carrying on.

"About Shifu." He nodded his head as he flipped the book open. Though he hadn't forgotten the information inside he still liked to see the written word even if it was in another alien language.

"I'm sure. This one is definitely another, child."

"How can you be sure?" Cam asked as the other man looked up.

"Well for one…It's a girl this time." Sam let out little sharp breath as she heard the new info,

"A girl" He nodded as he looked back to the paragraph explaining all about the female Harcesis. Scanning the page he stopped at the entry in the middle as the others listened in intently. He narrowed his eyes trying to find the right line before starting to read out loud,

'_The child is growing quicker than we thought. In the space of mere hours she had grown from a small baby, to a toddler, I deduce between the ages of two or three. If what my knowledge of age rates of the others are to be believed. The child, though not able to fully yet handle larger items of our technology, can already handle the use of smaller, less inconspicuous ones such as the ring remote, stasis jar, and seems to have good knowledge of the long-range communication device.'_

Sam blinked in shock at not only the age rate the tiny girl seemed to grow at. But also the number of Gou'ald items that she seemed to be able to use already.

'_At the next stage which should be no more than a few hours. I shall show her more of our technology it is my hope that in time she will be able to handle what we expect of her, for the risk we have taken is great. But the reward. Should we succeed, is far greater._

"What did they want of her" Cam asked as Sam looked at him she was horrified by what Daniel was reading. She looked at her commander like he was stupid.

"What do all Gou'ald want in the end?" She said diplomatically, though she thought it a null question she was much too nice to actually think what she was saying as he pondered on it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Ah right…Power." She nodded.

"Gotcha." As he tipped his head and looked back to Jackson before urging him to carry on.

'_It has been more a little than a day and already the girl appears to look the age of a small child. Five if I had to guess. Today we started on bigger technology such as the healing, memory recall as well as the cloaking device's I 'am pleased with the progress she has made. When her level of age increases once more we shall move on to our more extensive uses of technology. It is with hope that in a matter of days when she is fully matured into that of an adult, making the transfer easier, and with the genetic memory that she possesses. Our enemies will fall.'_

"That's awful!" Sam spoke out loud when he finished the second paragraph. He looked up to see her disgusted face and returned with one of his own more sympathetic smiles he figured she was talking about the transfer part to which he agreed with her.

"That's what I thought. But you know what the Gou'ald are like the more power they can get the better," He let out a large sigh and gestured to the book.

"And what better way than breaking one of their oldest laws to achieve it." None of them replied just sat in silence at the thought of the little girl from the book. Sam spoke again a few minutes later as she looked at the book still open in front of him.

"Then what happens?"

Blowing out a large exhale of breath he placed his hands on top of his head as he swung in his chair.

"Well I got to the end of the book which doesn't seem to be completed and has just a few scribbles at the end, but what I could make out of it the last entry was when she reached the physical body age of twelve."

The blonde nodded still with a slight look of dismay on her face. "And then what."

She saw the expression he pulled as she asked before he spoke. "…Nothing good I'm afraid." There was silence in the meeting room as they had all been suckered in to the story for too long, cam didn't even move from his seat though really he should have told them to head for the changing rooms. Instead he sat there waiting for the end like the rest.

"…..Well."

"Well from what I could make from the last written words. She got to the age of twelve before she escaped. She ran off somewhere but I think she got caught."

"Oh"

"She and the people who created her, killed them all I think." He added quietly as she swung in his seat.

"And you read all if this in the space of a few days?" He nodded at cam which had him suddenly remembering something as he replied to the group.

"Actually, I think this book is old. Like really, really. Old."

"How so?" He looked at Sam who was glancing at the dirty journal and spoke again.

"Well there are a few words in here even I couldn't translate which tells me that they must have been from a civilization that at the time might have co-existed with the Gou'ald," Cam snorted on hearing that bringing the attention back to him as he shrugged and responded.

"Others….Being able to live with those snakes. Peacefully?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah….Can't see that happening."

Not unless they were the Una." The rest pondered Sam's answer and nodded, made sense. They were after all, the Gou'ald's first host before they moved on to humans. Sam pursed her lips for a minute before nodding to the book again and asking.

"Does she have a name?" Daniel, who was musing, slowly turned to her as the blonde smiled. "Sorry Sam what."

"The little girl, did she have a name." He nodded once more and looked back to the book flipping to the part of when she was born before replying.

"….Yep….Her name was….Chione."

The sudden yelp from the side and the slight bang told them that Vala had smacked her knee into the side of the table again so they paid it no heed as he carried on.

"And the parent's or the Gou'ald, were named….Sif and Tyr" He sat back in his chair again

"There was also one called Rán in there but I think he may have been suspicious to the others. Must have thought them hiding something."

"Well he wasn't wrong" Cam spoke up making him nod again it fell quiet once more until Teal'c, who had been merely observing, spoke.

"…Maybe it was him who ultimately destroyed the child." He said as they looked to the Jaffa who had made his presence known as they mused on it.

"…Could be. I mean Tyr did say that he was sniffing around so maybe he caught sight of her on her escape and sensed what she was. And by default knew who was responsible." He theorized a little excited at having new point's to discuss as he looked at them.

They fell into silence after a few minutes all thinking about what they had just talked about. And the little girl who was unfortunate enough to meet a bad end, the silence was broke when Cam clapped his hands together bringing them out of their reverie as he stood and addressed them.

"Well as much as I feel sorry for the little baby snake." Daniel rolled his eyes at the Colonels lack of tact when it came to name's before he carried on.

"That was like….Ages ago, right?" Jackson nodded.

"And this is now and right now we have a planet to get to. So come on get changed, and it's out of here." He smiled before turning and heading for the door, followed by Teal'c as the big Jaffa stood and moved silently on after him they were soon joined by Daniel as he gathered his notes and hurried out wanting to put them away before they left leaving Sam to walk slowly on slightly amused as he kept them to his chest like a Mother would a baby.

She was aware that she was alone and so turned to see the other woman still sitting. Through the whole talk, apart from that one single yelping sound she made. Vala had been silent as a mouse and that was not something the raven haired woman was capable of. Sam frowned as she stared at her, observing for a minute before speaking.

"Vala?"

She had been in a world of her own and in a completely different galaxy when she heard something that sounded like someone familiar's voice calling her she looked up to see the blonde looking at her, she caught the slight concern in her eyes and quickly plastered a smile on to avoid having to ask any questions.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Are you ok?" Vala nodded still smiling.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing…You just been."

"Quiet." She laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

She joined in with the small laugh before sighing, "Thought I would keep it sensible today. You know…..Poker and all, Landry." The Astrophysicist nodded once in understanding before looking to the hallway.

"You coming?" Vala nodded before patting her knee.

"Yeah I'll be there…Just you know." She rubbed her joint and grinned before giving a weak chuckle as Sam nodded once more and turned before heading down the hall Vala waited until she had gone to let her hand fall and the pretense drop, she sat back in her chair, face devoid of color and the words of the last conversation running through her head. She let out a small and shaky breath before closing her eyes.

Thoughts and questions were now pushing their way through to the forefront of her mind. And it wasn't doing her any good to be thinking of them. She nodded slowly before pushing herself up from the table. She would go and do recon on this mission before returning to her room…There so would allow herself the breakdown this was surely to bring as she nodded slowly at that somewhat promising plan before heading off to join the others in getting ready.

* * *

**Any comment's/feedback would be gratefully appreciated and much loved. :D**


	3. A Day In The Life Of Vala

**Back again and new chapter up,**

**Want to thank all that reviewed, much loved and appreciated. Glad to know readers out there are actually enjoying the story and this one is for you, so i hope you all like.**

**"I own nothing of Stargate and never will.**

* * *

As the gate burst's into life and the team make their way up the ramp and though onto the other planet Vala can't help but feel slightly nervous. Whether that was because of the unnerving conversation she had just listened to back in the briefing room or the fact that the planet that they had just stepped onto seemed eerily familiar. Either way all she knew was that she felt hardness in her stomach and she didn't like it.

"So" Sam says looking around the desolate area as the others follow suit.

"Well as we all know, Cartago,"

As soon as Vala hears the name her body immediately stiffened. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Daniel as he eyed the loose cannon of the team warily, but doesn't say anything as Mitchell carries on.

"Is having its five-year negotiations with its allies and other's that they hope to bring into the mix. Being as we are part of that have to attend as well as keep the peace as it seem that they are having a little problem with Cal Mah. Seems they're wanting a little more than what's been agreed and it's getting slightly messy. Hence us," He explained looking to them as they nodded.

Before long they had started walking as they made their way through the forest and to the nearest point so they could see what time the meetings started. But not before Vala ran ahead checking every little route that they passed, earning some questioning glances from Sam and Mitchell as Teal'c looked on with his normal gaze. Daniel had looked but decided that this was just usual Vala behavior and so, left her to it.

The raven haired woman eyed the perimeter they were in carefully and turned to see every little sound that she could hear, why the hell did she have to come to this thing? Surely they could write some stupid rules without her? In the end she decided it was nothing and moved on to the next place still oblivious to the looks she was getting. After a while she had taken to moving into bushes before popping her head out now and then searching the area before ducking back under and moving on.

This new turn of event had them all stopping and in spite of wanting to get there on time and setting a good example. The rest couldn't help themselves as they watched their team member move like a ghost op from one bush to the other, sticking her head out at timed patterns before moving on.

"What the hell is she doing?" Cam muttered under his breath as he stared at her, Daniel didn't know and so had taken to observing the child like woman like he would a new piece of knowledge wondering just how far her craziness had actually gone. Teal'c once more didn't say anything and looked only slightly interested and Sam. Well she was smiling.

It was soon noticed as Daniel who had turned, as about to ask if this was normal woman behavior, not that the blonde had ever done anything like that only to stop at the amused grin she was wearing.

"What's so funny?"

The others hearing him speak. Turned to see the same thing as by now Sam had to cover her slight giggles as she watched the other woman run around.

"Sam?" She looked to the three men before waving her hand slightly and shaking her head a little. In the end, she found enough breath to speak. As she lifted her head and nodding her chin in the direction of Vala.

"…It's nothing really, it's." She stopped for a minute grinning again before carrying on.

"Just watching her makes me think of Gophers."

None of them spoke with the only sound coming from the footfalls of their rapidly moving friend as they all stared at the still smiling blonde as Cam spoke slowly.

"…Gophers?" She nodded they all now looked back to the raven haired woman seeing if what Sam said was true and waited to see where she had hidden. A few seconds later, Sam was proved right as they watched her pop up from the outer bush on the far left. Look around for a few seconds before descending back and scampering out and on to the next one. The others could only stare in silence until very lowly Daniel started to laugh as soon he was followed by Cam and then Sam who was still hiding her laughs.

Vala could hear the sounds of laughing and so very slowly turned her head, never wanting to risk too much distraction and glared at the group who had stopped and was making rather a lot of noise. If only they would shut up, she might actually have a better chance.

"..What's funny?" She asked bluntly not moving from her spot in the bush much to their further amusement as the sound of their laughter got louder, she cocked her head slightly to the side not realizing the implication's as Sam snorted with laughter as they looked on at their friend. As she mimicked the watchful creature's behaviour, she eyed them wearily wondering if they had all finally gone Wonko before her eye narrowed finally catching on.

"Oh that's right. Have a laugh." She snapped as they continued to laugh. She swung her hair round to her back and sniffed haughtily before looking back to the front,

"Won't be laughing when we get caught will you." Cameron held back his laughter as he looked at her before replying.

"Get caught? Why would we get caught? We're guests here, Vala."

She turned about to answer, when voices had her spinning back round. Her eyes widened as figures could be seen moving towards them and the rest watched now back to confusion as she squeaked and ducked under the bush again.

Not having the time to ask why they were met by some people wearing green ceremonial robes. Cam stepped up, ever the leader, and smiled in greeting.

"SG-1 I'm to take it?" The man at the front asked as he opened his mouth gaping for a second before closing it quickly and nodding. The man beamed back at them and shook their hands eagerly.

"Welcome…Welcome my friends. To this very special day" They smiled in return as their hands were very thoroughly shook as they tried to catch sight of their hidden friend who was hiding rather well in the shrub.

"My name is Jakon, and this is, Melmeck."

The ever so subtle word of a profanity from the bush near them had them looking worried as normally when Vala swore it was only in dire cases of danger. That or she had done something that warranted the use of the language.

"The rest are waiting your presence back at the temple so if you please." He moved out of the way allowing the path to be clear as Cam glanced at them for a moment and then smiled before leading them along. Daniel rolled his eyes and dropped his gun. He fake's annoyance though really it was what he felt. As the rest looked behind them.

"Jackson, you ok?" Cam called. The other man looked up and sighed before nodding.

"Yeah don't worry about me just carry on. I'll catch up." They looked at each other for another moment before he nodded and walked with the others. He waited until they had all gone before standing back up and turned to look at the innocent looking shrubbery that contained a person that he knew to be not so, before moving to stand next to it he lifted his eyes up to the tress before lowering his gun and with the end poked it into the middle smiling at the slight squeal he got in return.

Vala popped up as soon as the metal touched her and turned to look at his put upon expression before glaring.

"Well that was mean." She crossed her arms as he looked at her and scoffed.

"Mean? No Vala. That was to get your attention mean is whatever you have done to these poor people who made it necessary for you to hide like a squirrel."

Not getting his reference nor the word squirrel. She cocked her head to the side as he sighed again.

"It's an animal that finds things and hides them…Mostly themselves but still. Now you're gonna tell me what you have done to make you act like one?" Silence washed over the area they were in as she still with her arms crossed, bit her lip slightly and looked at the man who was waiting for her answer, eventually and knowing he wasn't giving in she sighed and relented.

He took in her sudden demure posture and slight side curl of the lip to know that whatever it was, it surely meant a headache was coming his way as she sighed theatrically before looking at him her eyes wide and face painting a picture of innocence.

The day Vala Mal Doran was innocent was the day he started telling Landry what to do. He raised his eyebrows in expectancy as she sighed again and spoke.

"Ok…Now Daniel, darling. It might have slipped my mind to mention. But in my defense." She stopped him from what surely would have been a sarcastic remark and carried on.

"In my defense I didn't think this would be the world be visited, to be honest I didn't think I would ever have to come back here again and certainly not as a guest…..Considering." She trailed that last part off under her breath but he had gotten good at hearing her deliberate mumbles the past few years and so with a tone already boarding annoyance he replied.

"Vala"

Very slowly she looked at him

"What did you do?"

Rubbing her arm she gave him a weak smile before admitting her long kept secret from past exploits. "….I may have…Possibly…..Might have…."

"VALA!"

"I may have faked my death on this planet."

The silence for someplace that contained a lot of wildlife was very clear as the Archaeologist stared at her in complete disbelief. She reached up to mess with the strands of her hair and awarded him another weak smile followed by a chuckle as he blinked owl like for a few seconds before finally coming to.

"….I'm sorry, you what?"

"I may have slightly classed myself as deceased on this world." He blinked again.

"Your dead?!" She held up her hand to measure between her finger and thumb,

"Little bit." He scoffed in mock laughter before turning and nodding. Of course this was something she would do, this had Vala completely written all over it only a half hair brained, Nutter like herself would pull a stunt like this. His head dropped to his chest as he now tried to work out what to do about their predicament. It was clear that she couldn't take part in the ceremony, not now and he had to let the others know without their hosts finding out about her miraculous rise from the dead.

He scoffed again in derision. As if Vala was ever saint enough for a miracle like that and this proved it, whatever she had done to permit the need to fake off herself must have been something of huge momentum. Licking his dry lips he sighed again and turned to face his antagonist who still stood in the bush and was smiling cheerfully like nothing was wrong.

He didn't speak merely glared for a few minutes until she got his message or at least part of it as she suddenly started looking up at the trees. Grabbing hold of his radio pressed the button and called in for Cam.

"Cam…You there"

A few seconds later the leader of the team responded, "Yep here Jackson. Go ahead."

"We have a little problem." His response was quick and urgent. "You guys in danger?"

He rolled his eyes that he would welcome and messaged back. "Only if you count tricky little Gophers then yes"

The other man didn't speak for a few seconds but when he did it was with the same tone that he so often found himself using.

"What did our little wildlife rodent do now?" Daniel was thankful that Vala both was looking away at the time and hadn't gotten round to finding out what outdoor creatures were called otherwise she would have been after him for the remark as he exhaled and prepared to give the bad news

"Does dying once before—"

"Twice." He stopped talking and looked up, Disbelief over his face as Vala smiled at him.

"How can you die…You know what – never mind I don't want to know." Before getting back to his conversation.

"Does dying….Twice and coming back from the dead only to find the planet she perished on was the one we were visiting today count as a problem?" He waited for the response and smiled when Cam blew up.

"You have to be JOKING?!"

"I wish I was."

On the other end Cam swore harshly under his breath the other two who had watched were now waiting with slight trepidation about what the holdup was, he bit the inside of his mouth and picked up his radio again.

"…Alright…..Alright well it's clear coming here will be stupid so the only thing we can do is send her back through the gate. Don't know how long this is gonna take and I doubt princess will be willing to wait that long."

He waited as Daniel told her the choices and smirked when he heard the slight high protest of 'Are you serious?' coming through before the choice was made

"..Alright well she's decided to go back to base so I will dial it up before joining you in a bit."

"Sound's good." Before he dropped his communicator and looked to the other a frown etched on his face. Sam eyed his new posture wearily before asking.

"….Do we want to know?"

He gave a scathing laugh in reply and glanced at her before sighing and replied.

"It seems our dear Gopher," She smiled at what now seemed to be another nickname "Has already been to this planet before.

"…Oh" He nodded, eyes wide and brows raised.

"Uh-huh. And as usual it went pear-shaped, now instead of just making off to the next one like she did before. This time she went that one mile extra and faked her own death."

The blonde mouth dropped as she listened to what her team-mate had done as Teal'c stood there a single brow lifted as he carried on.

"Yep, don't know what she did but it apparently was bad enough to make sure she wasn't coming back anytime soon" He shook his head before muttering something unintelligible and nodding his head to where the hosts were waiting patiently.

Back in the brush Jackson looked at the radio before turning to look at the cause of his prolonged delay and who was wearing a smile to offset his deadpanned one before he nudged her in the direction of the stargate.

"Well Daniel, if you wanted to get me back so quickly we didn't need all this pretense darling." She smiled sultry unlike his scowl as she started onward only to turn half way and carry on backwards.

"Unless it's some boring Archaeology foreplay type of thing. Because I got to say, I may not know of it but I wouldn't be unwilling."

"…..Just move."

Somehow she had found herself doing some sort of inventory in the artillery room. When they got back to base to be met by a confused Landry asking why had they come back she had to stand and listen as Daniel retold the events that led up to her coming back if she didn't know the sarcastic stone digger by now and after three years she could safely say she could. She could have sworn he was telling the story a bit to gleefully before leaving back through the gate to the mercy of the commander who didn't look happy, not even when she smiled at him.

Some people just didn't know how to relax.

So instead of being allowed to go back to her room he told her she had to keep busy and so either help SG-13 with the new batch of technology on an abandoned planet that had been savaged by the Gou'ald, or do stock take of the new batch of equipment they had recently ordered in. To his surprise she chose the inventory. She knew he expected her to go and interact or by official Vala terms, annoy the other teams but it was the slight issue of the technology they found.

It wasn't so much she was averse to it but for as long as she had remembered, she had tended to steer clear of anything Snaky like for a very long time. Only having to go near it when Daniel needed her help or if someone were injured and she could use the healing device. Of course they knew she could given her past as a host and all and that was what she led them to believe.

If only that were the end of it.

Being able to use the technology was one thing. accidentally turning it on by a mere brush of a hand however not so good, she was thankful that the Gou'ald primarily used Naquadah based technology and not all genetic like the Ancients, the one's that did call for the Gou'ald gene she avoided like the plague, otherwise she would have had a lot to explain three times out of the five they went on mission's if it weren't for the back story she fabricated then she was pretty sure she wouldn't be here right now.

But she was tired of running. Tired of hiding. And so come up with a fake background that was passable to the others and would explain her being able to use the snake equipment without suspicion.

Looking up she roamed the room looking for the clipboard she was using only to scowl at the sight of it across the room frowning slightly, she bit her lip. Should she? It had been a while and she didn't want to risk it, but it had been so long and it was now more a feeling of longing then ache.

Glancing at the door to make sure no one came in and once she was sure that it was all clear she held out her hand and with a sight tilt, smiled as the little board lifted from the table and hovered in the air before making its way over to her as she gripped it in her hand and putting it down next to her quickly.

She closed her eyes at the euphoric feeling of being able to release some of the tension that had built out even if it was just for something so minuscule as she got back to her task. That was one of the pro's she had to admit; having spent so long running and hiding it had given her time to learn new things. In order to survive and stay under anyone's radar she had to make sure she fitted in.

Her work quickly forgotten as the morning's conversation washed over her again she dropped her head to the table as that damned book he had, brought back memories long since left in the past and ones she hoped to forget.

* * *

Hope everyone liked and if reader's are kind enough, to tell me what they thought. Other than that until the next chapter, :)


	4. Flashback's Of A Childhood Not Lived

**New chapter up,**

**Thank you to those that reviewed, much appreciated this one is for you.**

**Now as I'm still not totally familiar with Stargate...(I still have soooo much to read) So for this one I did take a little concept from series ten, the only series I have watched so far. And used Adria's altered growth rate as part until I read some more.**

**Hope reader's enjoy and no I still don't have that illusive Beta so please don't hold it against me.**

**I own nothing of SG-1**

* * *

Finally once all her work was finally done she took the board and pinned it up so any who came in could see what was what and how much there was. Before she left and went back to her room satisfied that her work was done. And with the rest gone for who knew how long it gave her alone time to think, coming to her room she used her key and went inside before moving to her bed, where she didn't bother to take her shoes off just threw herself down and allowed what she had tried to keep back to come to her.

She couldn't remember what it was to be a baby like many other's that part was still normal. But after the hour of her birth that was were any similarities to any other baby ended.

After that hour she could no longer be classed as a baby. After that hour she didn't know what she was. All she knew she wasn't normal.

She wasn't stupid. That much was clear, as she already knew all the knowledge her sire's possessed only growing ever more as she did, and it didn't take long. It wasn't painful being forced to grow. Altered to suit their needs but that didn't mean it wasn't confusing and there was her first doubt about her so-called parents.

For hours upon endless hours she were sat in front of different kinds of technology and being told if she knew how to use it….Of course she did and proved it serving only to make them happy, she might have had that sliver of doubt but she still wanted their approval like any child would even if her being a child did not last for very long.

As she grew so did her doubts about the people she was with. They hid her from sight claiming they wanted her to be a surprise for the others but when those 'Other's' came about. They panicked and kept her from view. She wanted to know why but never did get her answer, she also wanted to go exploring. Being kept up in a block like building was no fun and so wanted to go out and see. Only to be told she couldn't.

She felt angry at them for denying her; she wanted to hurt them but fought to keep it back as she still held some belief that they cared for her, her Mother seemed to at least. Hugging her and being gentle. It was only when she reached what she learnt was twelve did she know the truth. Not the Genetic truth as it had nothing to do with that but the fact that they did not care for her on a whole. Not herself as a person that was.

What they were interested in, lay in what she was and what she could do for them but that was as far as it went. She should have known….She _did_ know that they were incapable of love, capable of nothing but self-preservation, anger, greed. Everything else she was coming to learn was wrong.

She didn't want to be like them….She hated them all they wanted was to use her to further their gain. And so it was she had cried for the first time in her relatively short life as it hit her that she was, she was them…She could feel them how they hated and simply wanted nothing more than for the galaxy to worship them like the god's they thought they were.

She knew better and that was the curse they gave her, along with everything else they knew. And so she decided to run. To get away from them if she could escape then maybe she could go find people who would love her…For just being her and not what she could offer.

But as she found out when she finally did manage to break free and run from them, no one would love her. Like no one would know about her seeing as she was never meant to be born. It was all a blur when she reached twelve and couldn't really remember much, other than running. But eventually she learnt that her existence was a forbidden one an unholy one. She didn't know why she did it as it was dangerous with anyone of them catching wind of her, but she had to go to their execution.

They didn't get a trial, just made an example of in front of the Gou'ald nation with their crimes listed out. That was when she realized they knew about her, and how she came to know her life to would be forfeit should she be caught but she couldn't leave she felt compelled to stay and watch not because of the sick pleasure it would give her to see them dead. Well the ones who called themselves her parents. She would gladly have seen them suffer.

But it was the people underneath. She knew that they weren't god's she had no idea why they would call themselves that as they were anything but. It was the host's that they used, that was the reason she stayed. Call it compulsion or something but she felt sorry for them, they didn't ask for this, they didn't want to be taken and used as puppets without their freewill. It had sickened her to learn that was what they did.

Now these people these people who were used to give her life would be the ones paying the price along with the snakes that she wished nothing more than to burn. But of course it wouldn't be them not to drag the ones undeserving down with them and so looked on with a mixture of immense enjoyment but also a deep sadness to watch as they were publicly tortured before being slain.

As soon as it was over and she felt no more physical ties connecting her to the two symbiotes, she ran and didn't look back.

Soon she found herself out in the open galaxy having nothing but the entire back knowledge of the parasitic race she had come to loathe and no idea on what to do or where to go. The only consolation being that she had seemed to have stopped aging rapidly, that she found after a few days of being on her own. She ran until she found a place she could sleep the night before moving on as the days went by more she aged, the more knowledge that was ingrained into her mind.

Any new place she went she learnt thanks to her genetic memory she was able to retain it. It helped the further she travelled the more she took in. It wasn't just Gou'ald knowledge she possessed. Having been to many different places she had learnt a lot, and of course she had known about Ascension. It wasn't hard not to have heard. On her way around the galaxy, for years she spent drifting from one place to another settling down in parts unknown happy until eventually she moved.

Be it on her own admission or the planet was eventually visited by those she hoped to avoid, either way she went

But they were not the only reason's she had for moving

Headaches were something she had come to accept as she matured. But was not the only thing she had to stave off at times. The dark thought's soon came to her, creeping up from the depths of her mind whispering insidious thoughts into her brain. She struggled for a long time to keep them back with a few relapses as the pull was too strong for her alone to overcome. She relished the screams and tortured pleas to stop only doing so when her victim was dead or she became bored and left for death to claim them.

She felt disgusted with herself afterwards but it wasn't enough to stop the lure and so after the fifth or seventh victim she needed to run. To go and escape before she could cause any more harm.

The best way she figured would to be on her own without others around to be prospective targets. The greater chance she stood of being able to fend off the evil that was with her daily, and so if that meant going nomadic for the rest of her live then that was what she would do.

But on her way to finding that one little place she could call her desolate home. She came across many different planets with many different people. Each having their own way of living but she noticed, had one thing in common.

The desire to ascend

She realized as she observed on those rare days she didn't feel like murdering or maiming. Just how highly the coveted ability was, to be able to live in the higher planes as nothing but pure energy, to be able to free themselves from the mortals shells of what they lived in now she found it all curious and so stayed for a while on one planet that its people dedicated their lives to try to reach that impossible goal.

She knew just how hard it was. Not that she had ever wanted to ascend, but she knew the requirements of it so to speak. Over 90% of one's brain capacity, used to its fullest amount with the information on the universe behind it. An unattainable feat if she ever saw one, and as she spent her time watching them try it became apparent to her just how fanatical the ancient's were revered.

Yes everlasting life did sound enticing and she could see why it would be a very tempting offer. But she had to stop and wonder, did they really hate their lives so much they would rather waste it on something that they had, in reality, very little chance if none at all, in accomplishing?

Her views on life in the galaxy had given her a lot to think about. But it had also given her a way to push back the evil inside her soul. Something she had only ever sought to watch and not join in.

Mediation

She never thought something so menial could be so simple in helping her fend off the darkness. It had started off as something she only intended to do once on an invite from a person she had struck up a conversation with to humour them before moving on. But she had found that with it not all her worries vanished as some things were too big to fully get rid of, and if she were being honest something's she totally never would. But this helped keep it at bay, allowing her to control it before it could her.

And that was what led her to meditate every day. It had become something of a necessity to her now the others at first had been shocked when her pass time hobby was revealed as she joined Teal'c in a three-hour long session. She had brokered a guess at the fact that they assumed her to think the whole thing boring, slow. And for people who weren't like her, she didn't begrudge them the assumption as it was her desire to let them think that.

The life she had before the SGC was one of little moral's and frivolous ethics. But no matter what her chosen life led her to, her somewhat of a saving grace was the one thing that never changed. And it had served her well ever since then.

After all it was the only thing stopping her from trying to kill them all but refrained from telling them that. Merely allowing them their assumption's as she went with the other Alien.

But apart from the up's and down's that came with her situation she guessed she couldn't complain. After all the struggle she had at first it was pretty cool that she now had these abilities. That was another memory altogether, but on looking back she had to see the irony in her old homes where they had tried so hard to gain ascension when she already had so much knowledge retained that all she had to do was mentally prepare herself and she could.

But she never had. It wasn't that the process on a whole eluded her, she didn't know why. And in spite in all she had seen in the world's she still had that faith that there was good out there, that races could be nice and didn't want to enslave the rest. She knew it was a long shot given the amount of trouble she had heard and more she had seen. But after everything her faith paid off with the likes of the SG-1

She knew this could be her home had, been her home for three years. It was finally a place she belonged and so, had never chosen to leave it all and move on to what so many craved.

She couldn't imagine leaving them now no matter how much they annoyed her sometimes and vice versa.

And so having near ascension was just as good, it gave her the means to help her team mates in times of trouble she just had to keep it secret is all. She just kept covering herself the way she was and everything would be fine.

Deciding to have a nap before they came back and meet them in the mess she shuffled up to the top of her bed to lie on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Yep. Everything would be ok.

* * *

**Hope everyone liked, any comment's are always appreciated. :D **


End file.
